1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate generally to missile warning systems, and more particularly to aircraft survivability training systems.
2. Related Art
With advances in missile technology, in recent years missile weapons have demonstrated the ability to unleash tremendous devastation against aircraft. Portable shoulder launch systems, part of the broader category of man portable air defense systems that fire surface to air missiles, have provided a proven threat to aircraft safety.
In turn, sophisticated defense mechanisms have been concurrently developed for targeted aircraft and other vehicles. Defensive capability includes the ability to detect approaching missiles as well as the ability to enact defensive counter-measures. In large part, the detection is performed by electro-optical missile warning sensors. These sensors detect the radiant energy of the missile plume, typically in the ultra-violet and infra-red portions of the electromagnetic spectrum.
In field exercises, in place of portable missile launch systems, simulation devices may be used to invoke a similar response by aircraft defense systems. For example, a simulation device will be used to track and lock the enemy aircraft, and in place of actual missiles, transmit electro-optical energy in the ultra-violet and infra-red portions of the electromagnetic spectrum.
However, the engagement ranges required between the simulators, simulating missile launching systems, and the aircraft being targeted, can vary from 0.5 kilometers to 5 kilometers, or even larger separations. This makes it quite difficult to accurately target the aircraft. Known laser range finder and stimulus profile techniques have proven ineffective as well. What is required is a method and system that compensates for these disadvantages to solve the foregoing problems specifically, and improve the state of technology for missile warning systems generally.